A Dash of love in Cloudesdale
by TwilightandFlashforever
Summary: Rainbow as fallen in love with Soarin and hope that Soarin has the same feelings in return. When one day after a training accident Soarin ask Rainbow out on a date. Dash is worried what will happen on her date with Soarin. photo by bobthelurker on deviantart.
1. Want to go on a date?

**A Dash of love in Cloudsdale**

Rainbow Dash was participating with Soarin and the other Wonderbolts at the Wonderbolt training site. Rainbow Dash always likes to train with Soarin as a friend. But as far as Soarin knows Rainbow Dash as always loved him in secrets but was too scared to tell him his true feelings to him. When one day Soarin smash into Rainbow Dash by accident while practicing for a upcoming show.

`` OMG are you ok `` said Soarin

``yea I'm fin thanks what happen? `` said Dash

`` I must have Miss Judge my flight pattern`` Soarin explain

`` I know let me make it out to you`` said Soarin

`` Like what? `` wonder Dash

`` How about diner or lunch tomorrow night? `` ask Soarin

`` Like a date`` reply Dash

`` Yea`` reply Soarin

`` I'll have to think about it`` said Dash

`` Ok I'll see you later than`` Soarin smiled and then fly away.

Later that night Rainbow dash went to see Twilight to ask her opinion

`` Hey twilight Can I ask you something? `` ask Dash

`` Sure what wrong`` twilight wondering what wrong.

`` How long did you decide to go on a date with Flash? `` Wonder Dash

`` well it toke me a bit of time to decide to go on a date with him but if I didn't I wouldn't never had this wonderful life with him and I wouldn't have my children`` reply twilight smiling with joy in her eyes.

``Why did you ask? `` continue twilight

`` Well today Soarin hit me in practice today and to make it up he want to take me out for diner`` said Dash while blushing at the same time `` do you think I should go? ``

`` Dash I can't make that choice for you, you need to trust your heart`` said twilight `` if I didn't thrust my heart I wouldn't have a great family now``

`` I think I know what you mean twilight thanks! `` said Dash with a smile.

After Dash left twilight library Flash come down stairs and ask who it was.

`` Oh it was Rainbow Dash `` said twilight

`` Oh what she want it? `` ask Flash

`` She wonder what I said when you ask me on our very first date `` twilight answer with a big smile while looking at Flash.

`` Really why did she want to know? `` wonder Flash

`` I think Soarin wants to go on a date with her`` said twilight

`` Well I hope she does because when you said yes to me it was the greatest moment in my life`` said Flash while nuzzling twilight and giving her a kiss.

The next day Rainbow dash made her decision she went to the wonderbolts training site and found Soarin.

`` Hey Soarin`` call Dash

`` Hey rainbow dash`` Soarin fly down to see what was Rainbow answer

`` So did you think about it`` ask Soarin

`` Yea did I would be glad to go on a date with you Soarin`` said Dash

`` That's great how about tonight`` said Soarin with a big smile.

Soarin flew off to continue his training. While Dash left to go home and get ready for her date.

`` A date with Soarin wow I can't believe it`` Dash was think in her mind `` I never went on a date before plus it's the colt I always like too…..``

How will the date go will Rainbow finally tell Soarin her true feelings?

Continue the story to find out!

**End **


	2. The First Date

**A dash of love in Cloudsdale  
**  
**The First date**

Rainbow Dash was ready for her very first date with Soarin. Rainbow Dash was flying home when Rarity stop her and ask what she doing after Dash explain everything. Rarity decides that Rainbow would wear a dress for her date. But Rainbow refuse but Rarity convince her to wear a dress to Rainbow disappointment. Rarity gave Rainbow a dress and that she flew off.

``I don't know if I should out this dress Rarity gave me" wonder Dash

``I think I will it is my first date after all" said dash

Dash wore the dress that Rarity gave her it was simple dress it has a Rainbow colour with straps that goes

Down and goes around her hooves. When finally dresses Rainbow waited when the door bell ring...

``Coming" said Dash

She opens the cloud door they see Soarin dress in his official Wonderbolt uniform.

"Hey Soarin I'm so excited for our date" said Dash nervously

``Hey Rainbow Dash you look GREAT your are the most beautiful mare i ever seen" said Soarin

``Hum...well...thank you" reply Dash who try to hide that she becoming red as a tomato "should we go?" ask Dash

" yea lets go" said Soarin

Dash and Soarin flew off to go to a restaurant at Cloudsdale call "eating with the clouds"

" and here we are" said Soarin while landing at the same time

"Wow i never been to this place before" said Dash looking in amazement at the restaurant.

Rainbow and Soarin went to sit at their table and starting to talk while waiting for their food.

"So how are you doing since the accident" ask Soarin

"Humm good it didn't hurt «said Dash while blushing slightly

«That good to know I'm happy I did hurt you" said Soarin will smiling

when suddenly they were interrupted by Lightning Dust who was talking to Soarin and flirting with him. Rainbow Dash notice and feeling over toke her.

"I...I...I can't do this I have to go" Said rainbow almost about to cry

«Wait what" Rainbow storm out and left the restaurant.

«Wait come back!" scream Soarin

Soarin see rainbow dash fly off and says good bye to Lightning dust and goes after. He fined her in front Cloudsdale Park.

«Hey rainbow dash waits..." Scream Soarin

Rainbow Dash decides to stop to let Soarin explain what happen with Lightning dust.

"What do you want go back to your girl friend! " said Rainbow Dash in a angry voice.

"It's not what it looks like" said Soarin

"So explain to me what it was THEN!" Said Dash still angered voice.

"Lightning and I are not involved!" said Soarin

"Ok why was she flirting with you!" said Dash

"I don't know... Wait? "Said Soarin

Spitfire told me about Lightning dusk and you at the Wonderbolt academy she probably doing it for revenges.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better" Said Dash in a angry voice once more.

"No I'm not it's the truth!" Said Soarin

"You can't even prove it Soarin! I'm leaving have fun with your marefriend!" Said Dash

when rainbow dash was starting to leave Soarin grabs her and drag her closes to him.

"HEY let me go!" Scream Dash  
" I'll prove it to you than" said Soarin

Soarin suddenly kiss Rainbow Dash pashnaitly.

"There see "said Soarin

" ..." Dash was speech less

"Rainbow I have always l love seen the very first time I saw you" said Soarin will leaning in of another kiss.

" Have love you since than" said Rainbow getting ready for Soarin kiss " and always will" said Dash being quit be Soarin kiss.

After their kiss Rainbow and Soarin bought rainbow home and kiss her good bye to end their first date.

Continue reading to find out what will happen to their relationship when somepony who doesn't approve of their love.

**End**


	3. Meet my Parents

**A Dash of love in Cloudsdale**

**Meet my parents**

After a few date Rainbow wanted Soarin to meet her Parents so that their know him better and start to like him. Rainbow ask Soarin if he wanted to meet her parents which he accepted with joy so she send a later to her parent letting them know she was visiting with her Coltfriend the next day their flew to Rainbow parents house

"I'm kinda nervous to meet them will they like me?" as Soarin wonder while Flying next to Rainbow

"My mother will but my father as always been protective of me so him I don't know" as Rainbow wonder in thought

"Wait What?! " as Soarin in a very shock face

"Oh where here" As Rainbow and Soarin landed at the porch and knock at the door as it open a stallion with the same mane color as his daughter, with a light purple coat, with light green eyes and with a star rainbow cutie mark. Next to him is a mare with the same coat and eyes color as her daughter, with a very light purple mane and with two clouds with a Rainbow in between.

"Hey Dad, hey mom" as the door open

"Hey sweetie" as Rainbow's mother hug her

"Hello Darling" as Rainbow's Dad hugs her too

"Mom, Dad this is Soarin" as Rainbow back away from the hug

"Oh hello Soarin nice to meet you I'm Cloud shiner and this is my husband Rainbow Star" as Cloud shiner smiled

"Hello it's very nice to meet Cloud Shiner" As Soarin smile" Hello Rainbow Star nice to meet you" as Soarin stick out his hoof for a shake

But Rainbow Star just stare at him with a I'm going to kill you look

"Rainbow Star says Hello" As Cloud Shiner gave him a nudged

"Hello Foarin" As Rainbow Star still stared at him

"hum its Soarin" As Soarin hesitantly correct him

"What did you say!" Rainbow Star still looking at him

"Humm nothing" Soarin smiled

"Dad! Stop it" Rainbow stare at him

All fourth of them enter the house Rainbow Dash and Cloud Shiner preparing diner Rainbow Star wanted to talk to Soarin ALONE.

"Humm hello sir" as Soarin smile

"I'll just say this once and only once ok Foarin" as Rainbow Star poke his chest

" If you ever hurt my daughter in any why ill will hunt you down and destroy you for good got it" as Rainbow Star lowed his hoof

"Dad will you stop it and his name his Soarin" as Rainbow enter the room" Soarin is really nice to me and cares for me he wouldn't hurt me ok Dad" as Rainbow defended Soarin from her father

"I'm just making sure he nice to you" In his defense

"Honey stop it" as Cloud Shiner also enter the room "He could be your future son-in-law"

"What mom are you going a bit fast we just started dating" in a surprise look

As they all ate diner Cloud Shiner is taking a like to Soarin and talking foals names and how many which is weird for both Rainbow and Soarin and a dispelling look from Rainbow Star.

It was time to go and Rainbow Dash gave her parents a kiss and hugs and Cloud Shiner gave Soarin a kiss while Rainbow Star just said goodbye to Rainbow

"Goodbye mom, dad take care" as Rainbow stand in front of the door

"Goodbye honey we love you" Cloud Shiner kiss her daughter

"Take care Foarin" Rainbow Star still staring

"Dad!" Rainbow rise her voice

"I mean Soarin take good care of my daughter VERY good care" as Rainbow Star forcedly smiled

They both flew off home and where talking about tonight

"Sorry about my father" Rainbow fly next to him in a apologetic look

"It's ok it show that he loves you" Soarin smile "I want you to meet my parents too how about tomorrow?"

"I would love to meet them" Rainbow smile

The next day Soarin told his Parents that he going to come to visit with Rainbow Dash. The next day Rainbow and Soarin flew to Soarin parent's house they both landed and knock at the door

As the door open they a stallion with the same coat and eyes as his son and a black mane with lightning bolt cutie mark beside him is a mare with the same mane color as her son, with light green coat and light orange eyes with a raining cloud with a lightning bolt.

"Hey mom, Dad" as Soarin gave them a kiss" this is Rainbow Dash"

"Hello Rainbow Dash I'm Lightning Storm and this is my wife Rain Drop" as Lightning Storm smile

"Hello Lightning Storm, Rain drop it's a honor to meet the parents who raise such a good colt" as Rainbow hug them both

"She a very beautiful mare son" as Lightning Storm nudge Soarin

"Dad" while Soarin was blushing

They all entered and eat dinner and talk about the same things that Cloud Shiner talk about and showed some Soarin baby pictures which he didn't like much. They had so much fun that it was time to leave Soarin and Rainbow both kiss them goodbye and fly home.

"I had a lot of fun tonight and your baby pictures where cute" as Rainbow smiled

"Why did my mother showed you those embarrassing pictures" as Soarin blushed

"Don't worry you where cute in them I like the one where you dress up as a wonderbolts" as she chuckle

"Very funny" Soarin still embarrasses

They arrive had Rainbow home and kiss goodbye.

Continue reading

**End **


	4. Revenge is coming

**A Dash of love in Cloudsdale**

**Revenge is coming**

After couple of dates later Rainbow Dash and Soarin are now marefriend and coltfriend and were deeply in love together. But Lightning Dust returns to destroy they love and get revenge for the Wonderbolt academy.

Soarin and Rainbow Dash have a break form wonderbolts training and decide go on lunch

"Hey Rainbow are you ready to go" ask Soarin

"Yea let's go eat I'm starving" said Dash

"I think we should go to that pie place and get some pie" Said Soarin will looking some were else

"Very funny Soarin" Said Dash

"Well I tried" said Soarin laughing

"Ok how about that café shop? `` ask Dash

`` Sure lets go`` said Soarin

``I think they sell pie`` said Dash with a smile and Soarin who smiling with joy about the word pie.

They arrive at the café and were stop by ponies who wanted autographs which toke them time their table.

`` I'm not use to this yet I've always imagine it but nerve would image it would happen`` said Dash while sitting down

`` Ill get use to it`` said Soarin

When suddenly they were interrupted by Lightning Dust who was really mad.

``well rainbow dash how Wonderbolt life! `` said Lightning Dust

``what do you want Lightning dust! `` said dash in a annoyed voice

``I've nerve forgave you for what you did `` said lightning dust `` it looks like my first plane didn't work ``

`` Yea it DIDN'T`` rainbow reply in a angry voice

`` Ill get my revenge`` said Lightning

`` I think you should LEAVE right now! `` said Soarin in a angry tone

`` Why should I listen to you? `` ask Lightning

`` Because I won't let you talk to my marefriend like that`` Soarin said in an angry tone `` you should probably leave NOW! ``

`` Fine ill leave will see each other again ill make sure of that`` Said lightning

Lightning dust fly off, Rainbow and Soarin went back to the training site. Soarin went to talk to Rainbow about this lunch.

``hey don't worry ok `` said Soarin

`` Ok `` said Dash `` ill think I'll go to bed night``

`` Good night Rainbow`` Soarin kiss her on the cheek and left

Soarin was flying home when he saw twilight house and decide to ask her opinion on the problem with Rainbow Dash. Soarin landed and knocks at the door

`` Oh Soarin hello`` said Twilight while answering the door with Flash be hide her

`` I'm sorry for coming late`` said Soarin `` can I come in? ``

`` Of course`` said Flash`` what the matter Soarin? ``

Soarin told the story about the confrontation with lightning dust and her revenge on Rainbow Dash.

`` She still mad at Rainbow why`` said Twilight

`` I don't know `` said Soarin

``Don't worry Soarin `` said Flash

``ok thanks good night`` said Soarin he left and flyed home

The next day Rainbow Dash and Soarin were flying when they were stop by Lightning dust

`` Rainbow I want to race you NOW!`` said LIghning

``no she wont`` said Soarin

`` no Soarin I will`` said Dash

```but….`` said Soarin

`` lets race right now`` said Dash

`` no on the ground`` said Lightning

Lightning and Rainbow flew down at Ponyville park were they see Twilight and Flash who are taking a walk.

`` Twilight can you start our race`` ask Rainbow

`` Sure`` said twilight `` why are you racing? ``

`` Ill tell you later`` said Dash

Twilight, Rainbow and lightning are ready for the race and are waiting for Twilight to start the race.

will see who the true Wonderbolt`` said lightning Dust `` how about a race on the ground``

`` Fine lets go`` said Dash

Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash were getting ready to start the race. Twilight and Flash were there to start the race.

`` On your marks get site go`` said Twilight

Both Rainbow Dash and Lightning raced around and Rainbow Dash was taking a lead

`` Your not going to win! ``

Lightning Dusk push Rainbow when suddenly SMASH into a tree and Rainbow hit into the tree hard she fell and scream in pain and was holding her wing. She lost concision and her friend bought her to the hospital.

Rainbow wakes up at Ponyville hospital to see all of her friends and Soarin with a very worried face

`` humm… what happen?`` ask Dash

`` You hit a tree and broke your wing`` answer Twilight

`` Really… Did you get Lightning Dust?!`` ask Rainbow

`` Yea we did Flash flew after her and bought her to Ponyville police`` said Twilight

`` hum excuse me but I need to talk to Rainbow Dash alone`` ask Soarin who was be hide the crownd

At the request everypony left the room and Soarin went beside Rainbow bed.

`` How are feeling Rainbow" wonder Soarin

"I'm fine it could have been worst" said Dash

"I was so worried seeing you there on the ground" said Soarin in a worried voice

"I'm just happy to see that your fine" said Soarin will leading in for a kiss

Rainbow dash and Soarin kiss a few days later the doctors let Rainbow leave the hospital. Soarin was waiting outside and pick up Rainbow and bought her home were Soarin stay over and take care of Rainbow Dash in till she finish healing

**End**


	5. The big show

**A Dash of love in Cloudsdale**

**The big show**

The wonderbolts are training really hard for a very big show for a princess meeting coming up. It was Rainbow first Wonderbolt performances since she couldn't participant the last one since the accident. And when Rainbow was worried because that princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight will all be here and watching she also excited to show her stuff.

Rainbow and Soarin toke a break from training and were talking

`` Its my very first performance I'm kinda worried `` she told Soarin

`` Don't be to worry I know it's your first performances since the accident but I know you can do it`` Soarin reply trying to make Rainbow feel better

`` were you worried for your first performance Soarin``

`` Yea I was all Wonderbolt are worried for their first performances`` Soarin telling her she not the only one who is worried

```Hey Rainbow dash, Soarin go back tanning we need to be ready for the princess meeting`` yell Spitfire

`` Let's go ok`` smile Soarin

`` Sure Soarin`` returning a smile

When Rainbow dash finishes Wonderbolt training she was looking for Twilight before she leaves to Canterlot she fined Twilight at sugar cube corner with Flash and her child.

`` Hey Twilight `` Rainbow call out while landing

`` Hey Rainbow how are you doing? `` ask Twilight

`` I'm fine thanks `` while Rainbow was walking next to them

`` Hello Rainbow Dash`` Flash ask with a smile

`` Hello Flash`` answer Rainbow

" hey twilight are you worried for this princess meeting?" Ask Rainbow

" yea I don't even know what we're going talk about" answer twilight while looking nervous

" I'm really nervous to perform in front of Equestia's princesses " said Rainbow " hey flash are you going too?"

" Yes all of the royal family as to attend" reply flash" but the young princess is not going because it will be to boring"

" don't worry Rainbow I'll do fine I'm sure of it" said Twilight trying to cheer her up

" ok thanks Twilight see you at Canterlot " said Rainbow will flying off home

After days of training the big day as arrived. Rainbow dash and the wonderbolts headed to Canterlot. Once at Canterlot the Wonderbolt headed to Canterlot gardens to practice...

" OK listen up!" scram Spitfire but not too loud " the princess meeting and the royal family are nearby so don't go close to the castle and not to make too much noises got"

" Yes" screamed the wonderbolts

" Ok let's start" yelled Spitfire well taking off and flying away

" ready" ask Soarin to Rainbow Dash

" yea let's do this" said Dash trying not to show that she more nervous now that she now that the princesses meeting was close by.

The Wonderbolts were beginning their training by performing incredibly flying. In the air Rainbow Dash was behind Soarin and Spitfire who were talking together. Rainbow Dash saw that spitfire was flying close and closer to Soarin when she lost focus when a big gush of wind hit them and a spinout happen.

" What a spinout! " screamed Dash

" RAINBOW DASH COME BACK YOUR HEADING TO THE MEETING ROOM! Yelled Spitfire

Soarin left in a dash and try to catch up with her when Rainbow Dash smash into a window and landed on the table.

"Ouch I should have been able to recover what happen" wonder Rainbow

"Rainbow Dash? " as a voice call out

Rainbow Dash opens her eyes to see THE PRINCESSES MEETING!. Rainbow Dash realizes were she was and becoming very very embarrasses.

"Twilight…oh…no…Flash….. " Dash look around to see the royal family

Rainbow Dash quickly got off the table and back away to see a shock ponies to see her.

" I'm so sorry " said Rainbow in a worried voice

" It's ok Rainbow " said Twilight not to worry Dash to much

" Yes its fine Rainbow Dash" Princess Celestia reply

When they were interrupted once more by Soarin.

" Are you ok?! " ask Soarin in a worry voice

" I'm fine" reply Dash to not to worry him " hum Soarin "

" Yea what its it are you hurt" ask Soarin " no " reply Rainbow pointing her hoof at the table. Soarin followed her hoof to see the royal family. Now Soarin embarrass as well

"Princesses I'm sooo sorry to intruded" said Soarin while bowing

" They no need it ok it's good to see that you care for Rainbow Dash" said Princess Celestia

" You should go back training the meeting will be ending soon" Flash add to the conservation

Rainbow and Soarin both apologies once more and offer to pay the repair which was turn down by Celestia. Rainbow and Soarin flew off and returning training and a few minutes later were ready to perform.

The Wonderbolt perform a fantastic performers and Rainbow Dash did a sonic Rainboom to end the night. The wonderbolts return to home a few days later and Rainbow and Twilight laugh about what happen.

If you're wondering how are their sitting the table is half a cycle so Princess Celestia is in the middle, Luna on her Left, on her right Cadance, beside Cadance is Shining Armour, next to Luna is twilight and Flash and beside Shining Armour is Prince Blueblood who not paying attention of course.

Continue reading for the anniversary of Rainbow and Soarin

**End**


	6. The first anniversary

**A Dash of love in Cloudsdale**

**The first anniversary**

It's been over a year since Rainbow dash and Soarin are dating much as happen rainbow dash and the Wonderbolt performed a lot of shows, Twilight and flash a tented two more Canterlot meeting, their foals stated school, Fluttershy , Rarity, Pinkie pie and Apple jack all got married and having foals.

There first anniversary was coming and rainbow dash was worried that Soarin forgot about it since there were very busy from wonderbolts activity. When Rainbow had a break from training she went to see twilight.

" Hey twilight" as rainbow enter the door

" hello Rainbow Dash " twilight opening the door

" where is everypony?" Seeing that twilight was alone and hearing it was quiet

" Flash bought the kids to the dentist for their check up and spike is at Canterlot " said twilight well getting some drinks

" I think Soarin forgot about our anniversary " said Rainbow well taking a glass of jus

" I'm he didn't forgot about it it's something you never forget " twilight answered

" yea but Soarin didn't show any sign that he remembered " Rainbow said looking a bit sad

" don't worry I'm sure he going to do a surprise " said twilight " let's talking about something else how Wonderbolt life ?"

They talk and twilight updated rainbow of the events that happen in Ponyville they talk until Flash return with the kids

" twilight I'm home " Flash shouted

" mommy look at my teeth" the little filly said while showing her teeth

" mommy I got a tooth brush " said the other filly

" wow that incredible" twilight said while giving a kiss to her children " kids say hi do rainbow dash"

" Hey rainbow dash" both filly said before running upstairs

" hey what about me " Said Flash

" don't worry I didn't forget about you" twilight rechering flash by giving a kiss

" oh hello rainbow dash you didn't break any window or table did you ?" Ask Flash while starting next to twilight

" very funny Flash" Rainbow said while looking at him who get a nudge by twilight at the same time

Twilight, Flash and Rainbow continue talking and played with the children the time came when Rainbow had to leave. After she left twilight house she went home to rest and read some Daring do.

The next morning rainbow had a date with Soarin. Rainbow dash went to meet Soarin at "eating on clouds" she see Soarin and sat down.

" Hey Soarin" said rainbow while giving him a kiss

" hey how I've you been?" Said Soarin after their kiss

" I've been fine what about you I've been really busy this day" rainbow answers while looking at him

" yea I've been doing things" answer Soarin

" like what?" Wonder Rainbow

" stuff so how your day?" As Soarin answers and then change the subject

Rainbow Dash notice but played along she talk about her they talk and ate lunch when Soarin had to leave so they ended their date and Rainbow went to see twilight. But without her knowing Soarin going to visit twilight to talk with Flash.

" Hi twilight is flash here?" As Soarin knock the door to see twilight answering

" Hi Soarin come on in flash is in the library" said twilight

" Hi Soarin what to you need" as flash see Soarin walking in the library

" I need to talk to you " as Soarin walking in to the kitchen

Flash followed Soarin into the kitchen

" So what do you want to talk about" wonder flash

" I'm going to surprise rainbow dash for our anniversary and I need you to convince her to go to the wonderbolts training site tomorrow? "as Soarin look at him

" sure thing Soarin..." As flash and interrupted by the door bell

As they listen they her rainbow dash coming in. Quickly flash told him to hide upstairs. Flash come out of the kitchen to greet rainbow

" hi rainbow dash " said flash as if nothing happen giving twilight a wink to tell not to says that Soarin was here

" hi flash " rainbow reply

" I think Soarin wants to leave me" as rainbow sat down

" why would you think that rainbow" ask twilight

" is been avoiding me lately" said rainbow

" I don't think he would do that give him a chance rainbow dash " as flash answer

" yea ok " as rainbow look down

" oh by the way can you show me the Wonderbolt training area?" Ask flash

" Yea sure twilight do you want to come?" Ask rainbow

" yea sure thanks rainbow" as twilight smiled

" ok I'll meet you there" as rainbow left and fly off home

When rainbow left flash explain twilight Soarin plan. The next day they went to meet rainbow at the Wonderbolt training area.

" Hey twilight, hey flash let's start " as rainbow yell

Rainbow dash gave twilight and flash a tour. At the end of the tour twilight wanted to see where Soarin and her meet.

" why " wonder Dash

" I just want to now" answer twilight

" humm ok " ask rainbow

as rainbow dash arrive at the site where her and Soarin meet suddenly Soarin comes flying down.

" Soarin what are you going here?" ask rainbow

" happy anniversary rainbow dash" as soaring walk close

" you remember " as rainbow dash was surprise

" Of course I did I wouldn't never forget something like that" Soarin simile and kiss her

"thanks twilight, thanks flash" as Soarin simile

" no problem Soarin anytime" as they both answer and flew off to leave them alone

" they knew!" ask rainbow

" of course i needed you to come here" as Soarin smile once more

Soarin led rainbow dash to the spot where he chase in to here where they was a romantic diner

" it's wonderful Soarin" as rainbow answer in a surprise tone

they both ate while they was romantic music playing. At the end of the night they both walk along the area and kiss for a long time. It was a moment where she never wanted to end

continues reading for the proposal. While rainbow says yes to the dress?

**End**


	7. The proposal

**A Dash of love in Cloudsdale**

**The Proposal**

A few months as pass since their first anniversary Soarin always knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and is thinking of asking Rainbow Dash to marry him. Soarin ask Spitfire to help him.

"Spitfire can you and the other wonderbolts help me with something?" as Soarin asking Spitfire

"Sure what up" answer Spitfire

"I want to ask Rainbow Dash to marry me" while Soarin blushing at the same time

"Really? Congrats " In a surprise tone

"Thanks can you perform a show and spell out " Will you marry me" for tomorrow? " ask Soarin

" Sure no prob" as Spitfire fly off to tell the other wonderbolts

Soarin left to organize everything for tomorrow night. The thing he knew it was tomorrow night he as organizing so much that he did see time fly so fast. Soarin went to pick Rainbow for a date

"Hey Soarin where are we going?" as Rainbow kiss him

"Hey where going to the park" said Soarin after the kiss

" Awesome lets go" as rainbow smile

As they flew to the park the wonderbolts where getting ready for the proposal. As their landed and sat on a bench Soarin is ready to ask.

" I've always knew to moment I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you" as Soarin look directly into her eyes

" What are you saying" a wonder look in her face

"Look" as Soarin pointed his hoof up

On signal Spitfire and the wonderbolts flew off and spell "will you marry me?" and made a heat.

"Will you marry me?" as Soarin toke out a box and open it showing a ring

" Yes I will marry you" as rainbow had tears in her eyes

They both kiss as their kiss the wonderbolts cheer and clap their hooves. And Rainbow Dash flew off to tell everypony. She first went to see Twilight and knock at her door

"Twilight, Twilight Soarin ask me to marry him where getting married! " as Rainbow run in with a excited tone in her voice

"Congratulation Rainbow!" as Twilight screams with Rainbow

"What is it!" as Flash comes running down with the kids

"Flash Rainbow getting married" as Twilight explain

"Really congratulation Rainbow, Soarin" Flash smile

Rainbow turn around to see Soarin be hide her with a big smile

"Soarin" in a surprise tone

"Rainbow Dash can I be the flower girl" as Twilight daughter ask

"Hold on give Rainbow a chance" Twilight simile

"I'm going to tell everypony else bye" as Rainbow turn around than stop "oh Twilight can you be my Bestmare of honor?"

"I would love to Rainbow" as Twilight smiled

"Flash can you be my Bestcolt?" ask Soarin

"Of course I will" As Flash gave Soarin a hoof shake" but why us? "

"Because without you guys we would never be able to be together" As Rainbow and Soarin answers together with a smile

As Rainbow Dash and Soarin left to tell everypony else the big news about their engagement and are getting ready for their wedding to come.

Continue reading to the wedding

**End **


	8. The Wedding

**A Dash of love in Cloudsdale**

**Here comes the Bride**

The big day as come and everypony are getting ready for the wedding which is going to be held at Canterlot castle where all of Twilight's friends had their weddings.

The mane 6 with their husbands all went on the train to had to Canterlot to prepare for the wedding they arrive a bit late because of Rarity languages and Pinkie pie party canon.

"We finally made it" As rainbow dash got off the train

"Don't worry Rainbow we still have lots of time before the wedding" as Soarin trying to comfort his bride

As they headed to the castle they got an escort from the royal guards to protect the royal family. Rainbow felt a bit weird that the guards where around them.

"Don't worry Rainbow this is normal" As Twilight trying to lower her nerves which are high enough

They arrive at the castle and Rainbow and Soarin headed to their rooms to get ready Rarity helping Rainbow putting her dress at the same time Flash helping Soarin.

"You look beautiful Rainbow Dash" As the mane six complemented

"Thanks everypony" as Rainbow smiled

"Soarin looking good ready to get married?" as Flash ask while giving him a hoof pat

"You kidding I've been waiting for the mare I love forever and know I'm going to marry her" as Soarin smile "was it the same for you guys?"

"Are you kidding of course" as Flash answer with a smile

"Yea same here" Thunderlane smile as well

"You kidding right" as Carmel smiled

"A lifelong party with the mare you love" Pokie poke

"Best day ever when I saw Rarity" Fancy pants smiled as well

"Oh its time" as Flash look at the clock

"You ready honey" as Rainbow Star entered the room

"Yes dad lets go" as Rainbow reply

"Now are you sure you want to marry him cause he is a nice colt…"

"Dad stop it Soarin is a nice colt too and I want to spend the rest of my life with Soarin" in annoyed tone

Soarin and went at the end of the alter and wait for Rainbow Dash but he didn't have to wait for a long time as the music played the royal guards pony open the door to reveal a beautiful rainbow Dash in her dress walking closer to Soarin as they arrive at the end of the alter Rainbow star gave his daughter away.

"You look beautiful Rainbow Dash" as Soarin couldn't stop looking at her

"Thank y…" as Rainbow try to reply but being cut off

"Hey Soarin" as Rainbow Star left Soarin Head with his hoof

"hum yes" in a worry tone

"Take really good care of my daughter REALLY good care" as Rainbow Star smiled

Soarin smiled and toke Rainbow Dash hoof as Rainbow Star sat down next to his wife. The ceremony started and the wedding yet really well all ponies are happy for their engagement even Rainbow Star quickly smiled at their kiss than went back to stare at Soarin.

They all continue with the wedding and Rainbow Dash and Soarin start to dance tighter with a very happy look on they face they later cut the cake and continue the wedding to the end of the wedding. As Rainbow Dash and Soarin went in the carriage but before that she threw her bouquet and Rarity caught it with her "ITS MINE!" and then ride off to start their honeymoon.

"This been the best moment of my life" as Rainbow snuggled next to Soarin

"I've been waiting for you all of my life and now I have you I'm never letting you go" as Soarin kissed Rainbow Dash

As they arrive at their honeymoon suite Soarin carried Rainbow Dash to their room…..

And I'll let your imagination do the rest.

Continue reading for The buddle of Joy

**End **


	9. A Bundle of joy

**A Dash of love in Cloudsdale**

**A bundle of joy**

It's been over a year that Rainbow Dash and Soarin has been married and enjoying married life together. When Rainbow Dash felt weird and sick in the morning she had a guess what it could be but wanted to check with Twilight to make sure.

Rainbow Dash Flied to Twilight house but having toke more time than usual. Because she felt dizzy she finally arrived at Twilight's and knocks at her door.

"Hey Twilight I need to talk to you?" as she entered the library

"Sure what up" as Twilight greeted her

As Rainbow Dash explain her symptoms Twilight stare with joy in her eyes

"Rainbow Dash I had the same symptoms when I was pregnant" as Twilight smiled "Rainbow your pregnant!"

"I knew it" as Rainbow replied

"Rainbow Dash that good news! What wrong? "Twilight look in astonishment

"I don't know if I'm ready to have a foal" as Rainbow Dash looked worried

"Rainbow when I was pregnant I wasn't ready ether but I had Flash to help me and you guys where there to help" as Twilight put her hoof on her "it's the same thing Soarin will be there and so will we"

"Yea that true Twilight" as Rainbow remember what she said to Twilight so long ago

"When are you going to tell Soarin?" ask Twilight

"I don't know" as Rainbow Dash wonder

"You need to tell him Rainbow he needs to know" as Twilight look at Rainbow Dash

"Yea will Twilight" as Rainbow smiled a little "I have to go bye"

"Bye Rainbow" as Twilight looks in a question

Rainbow Dash flied back home to tell Soarin about the news, Rainbow Dash waited for Soarin to come home. As Soarin returned home he saw Rainbow Dash sitting on the couch

"What wrong Rainbow Dash" as Soarin saw her that she look a bit worried

"I have to tell you something" As Rainbow Dash patted her hoof on the couch

"What wrong did something happen? " as he sat down

"I'm pregnant Soarin" as she smiled

"REALLY THAT'S GREAT!" as Soarin jump off the couch and flew up with excitement

"Really?" ask Rainbow Dash

"Yea I wanted to have a family with the mare I love and its going to happen!" in a excitement voice

"But do you think where ready to be parents?" ask Rainbow Dash while touching her stomach

"Yes I think we are ready" as Soarin calm down a bit "we have each other and our friends who already have foals that we can ask if we need help"

"Yea your right about that and our parents too" as Rainbow smiled

"And them too" as Soarin returned a smile

"We need to tell everypony" as Rainbow stand off the couch

As rainbow Dash and Soarin told their friends about the great news everypony was filled with joy and told the wonderbolts who where excited to have a junior wonderbolts to the team and gave Rainbow a three year break. Rainbow Dash and Soarin now need to tell their parents they started with Soarin

As their flew to Soarin house, Soarin insisted that Rainbow flew a bit slower to her joy

"Rainbow please fly slower" as Soarin tried to slow her himself

"Soarin stop it it's only been a month!" As Rainbow insisted

They finally arrived but a bit late because of Soarin who couldn't stop telling Rainbow to fly slower. at Soarin's parents house they knock at the door and Lightning Storm and Rain drop open the door

"Hello Soarin" as Rain drop kissed him

"Hello mom" as he hug her

They entered the house and Soarin told them to sit down

"Mom, Dad Rainbow Dash is pregnant!" in an excited voice

"Really! That's GREAT! "As Rain drop did the same reaction as her son

"Lightning lightning where going to be GRANDPARENTS!" as she screamed to him

"Congratulations Rainbow Dash and Soarin" as Lightning Storm answer in an excited tone

"Rainbow Dash can I touch your stomach?! " as Rain drop got closer

"Sure go ahead" as Rainbow smiled with joy

As Rain drop touch Rainbow stomach she had tears of joy, Rainbow and Soarin had to leave to tell Rainbow Dash Parents. As they flew they had the same conservation as last time Soarin keeps telling Rainbow Dash to slow down.

As they arrive at Rainbow parents house Soarin knock at the door to see a unhappy Rainbow Star as soon he saw who it was.

"Hello honey" as Rainbow Star hugs her

"Honey who is it? " as cloud shiner ask

"its Rainbow Dash" as Rainbow scream back

"hello Rainbow Dash" as she walk at the door and kiss her daughter

"Oh Soarin hello" with a neutral expression

"Hello sir. Rainbow Dash and I have great news" as Soarin smiled

"I'm pregnant!" as Rainbow smiled and Soarin look at Rainbow Star for his reaction

"What really! That's great Rainbow Dash! "as Cloud shiner hug her "Rainbow Star isn't that great! "

"Of course it is congratulations honey" as Rainbow Star also hugged her

"And you too Soarin you must be a proud father to be?" as cloud shiner look at him

"Yes I am and very excited too" As Soarin reply with a smiled and still was looking at Rainbow Star

"Soarin you better take VERY good care of my first grandchild" As Rainbow Star as he force a smiled

"Oh yes sir I will" as Soarin reply with a stress sweat coming down

"So far you have taking really good care of my daughter continue the good work and I won't have to hurt you" Rainbow Star put his hoof on his shoulders

"Dad stop scaring Soarin" as Rainbow Dash look at her father

"I'm just letting him know what will happen if he doesn't take good care of you and the foal" as Rainbow Star smiled

"He will don't worry" Rainbow Dash smiled and hug her father

They left Rainbow Dash parents house and went home, three months has pass had Rainbow was getting bigger and bigger Soarin wanted to do everything for her and kept telling Rainbow not to fly, move or walk. Rainbow Dash had crazy mood swings which were harder for Soarin to take care of her she ask Soarin to stop worrying about he. They also got regularly visits by Rainbow's parents mostly Rainbow Star and gave Soarin the shivers. It continued for five more months and Rainbow had it with Soarin always being worried about her

"Soarin please stop it I'm fine I can do this things myself" insisted Rainbow

"I just don't want you to over work yourself" as Soarin replied

"I now you mean good but it's getting annoying" as Rainbow mood swing kick in a bit

"Ok ill let in down a bit I'm sorry" as Soarin quickly apologizes knowing that her moods swings are making her act like her father

Soarin did let Rainbow walk around for a month and let her do things as well since he didn't want her father side to show up when one day…

"Uhmmm Soarin….the….baby coming" as Rainbow was in pain

"That's nice" as Soarin was making diner and let his brain process what Rainbow said " wait WHAT! The baby coming! "

"Yes what else to you think you jerk!" as more mood swing kick in

"Ok..Ok..Don't panic we have to get you to the hospital" As Soarin frankly run all over the place

"SOARIN now!" as Rainbow screamed

Soarin put Rainbow on his back and quickly flew down to the hospital. while flying Rainbow squeezed Soarin wing while they were landing. Rainbow Dash squeezed Soarin hoof hard while she was giving birth to their foal after a few hours of pain for both parents it was finally over scream of pain was replace by cry of a baby foal.

"Congratulations it's a mare" as the doctor said with joy

The doctor had in his hoofs a little Pegasus mare with the same mane color and same mane style like Soarin, with a beautiful red eyes and same coat as her mother. As Twilight friends came in with their husbands and foals

"Ohh Rainbow she so cute" as Twilight enter the room with Flash

"What are you going to call her?" ask Thunderlane

"Where going to call her Rainbow Twister" as Soarin smiled with a big bruises on his hoof and wing

"That's beautiful name" smiled Applejack

"Hi Soarin what happen to your hoof and wing?" ask Carmel

"I'll tell you later" as he hide his hoof

"Im sorry Soarin" as she held Rainbow Twister

"No don't worry" as Soarin kiss Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Twister

"Come on ya'll we should leave them so time together" as Applejack started to leave the rooms

Continue reading for being a mother

**End **


	10. My dream is

**A Dash of love in Cloudsdale**

**My Dream is...**

It's been a few days and Rainbow Dash got a lot of visits from her friends and family when the doctor release her form the hospital. Rainbow Dash and Soarin went home with Rainbow Twister as they arrived at home Soarin put Rainbow bag down and went to see Rainbow and Rainbow Twister.

"She beautiful" as Rainbow held her daughter

"I know she like you" as Soarin kiss them both

Rainbow Dash and Soarin put Rainbow Twister in her cloud bed and look at her

"Soarin do you think we will be good parents? " as the little foal put her hoof on her mother's hoof

"Of course we will" as he smiled and look at the bed

A few weeks of crying at night and figuring out how to change dippers was an adventure for both Rainbow and Soarin. Twilight and Flash came over regularly to help them since they are already experts with Light Whishes. Rainbow Twister as grown a bit and starting to learn to walk.

"Come on you can do it" as Rainbow Dash stock out her hooves

"Go to mama" as Soarin let got to Rainbow Twister

As little Rainbow Twister waddle to her mother and fell into her arms with a big smile knowing she walk for the first time.

"YAY! Good job Rainbow Twister" as Rainbow hug her as Soarin walk up to them with a smile that shows he proud

"Good job honey" as Soarin kisses her

In two weeks Rainbow Twister learn already how to walk she a fast learner in month she said her first word.

"Wond…wonder…Wonderbolt!" as Rainbow Twister mange to says her first word

"What! Honey what did you say?" as Rainbow Dash stop cooking diner

"Wonder…..Wonderbolt" as she repeated

"SOARIN HURRY COME HERE!" as Rainbow shouted

"WHAT! Did something happen" as Soarin run in think they was a problem

"Rainbow Twister said her first words" as Rainbow smiled" You'll be surprise what her first words are"

"Mommy? Daddy?" as Soarin tries to guess

"Wonderbolts" as Rainbow Twister repeated once more

"WOW! Twister that's incredible" as Soarin look in surprise

"it looks like she went to be a Wonderbolt Soarin" as Rainbow smiled at Soarin

"Like mother like daughter" Soarin smiled

"And like father" as Rainbow hug Twister

One week later Rainbow Twister vocabulary as gotten much better and now is able to says short phases.

"Mommy I'm going to be a Wonderbolt" as Rainbow twister stop playing and look at Rainbow Dash

"Just like me and daddy" as Rainbow smiled

"Yea" as Rainbow Twister tries to fly

As Soarin was going out to train with the wonderbolts he was stop by Rainbow Twister who wanted to go with him.

"Daddy can I can with you?" as Rainbow Twister look at her father hoping he would says yes

"I don't know Rainbow Twister" as Soarin put his hoof on his head

"Please" as Rainbow Twister ask once more

"Soarin I'll bring Rainbow Twister" As Rainbow Dash toke her hoove

"Alright then" as Soarin hug her

"YAY!" AS Rainbow Twister dance around

"But stay with your mother" as Soarin move away from the hug

"Ok daddy" as Rainbow Twister got closer to Rainbow Dash

The family left to Wonderbolts training site and Soarin left his wife and daughter to go meet up with the other wonderbolts but before he left he told Rainbow Twister to behave.

"Mommy can we go over there?" in an excited voice and ran over the place" no over there" as she pointed her hoove.

"Rainbow Twister calm down we'll going to visit ever where" as Rainbow Dash giggled

As Rainbow Dash walk around and explain everything that the wonderbolts use for training and Rainbow Twister listen with joy in her eyes. They even truly saw Soarin and the other wonderbolts.

"Daddy Daddy!" as Rainbow Twister ran off form Rainbow Dash as she saw her father

"Rainbow Twister" as Soarin heard his daughter shouting "Have you been good?"

"Yea mommy ex…expl…." As she struggle a bit to talk

"Explain" Soarin help his daughter

"Yea she told me about the stuff you use" as she continue talking while being pick up by her father

"Rainbow Dash have you been" as Spitfire ask when seeing Rainbow Dash fly over to them

"Good" as Rainbow smiled "Have you meet our daughter"

"No" as Spitfire and the other wonderbolts got closer

"Go ahead say hello" as Rainbow push her a bit

"Hey I'm Rainbow Twister" as the little filly said nervously "I'm going to be a Wonderbolt too"

"It's nice to meet you Rainbow Twister" as Fleetfoot as she rub her head "do you want to be the captain of the wonderbolts?"

"Yea I will one day" as she did a big smiled

As Rainbow Dash decides it was time to leave Soarin and the other wonderbolts back to training Rainbow Twister said goodbye to Soarin for now and the wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Twister stop at a Wonderbolt gift shop and bought a poster they later went home. Rainbow Twister ran up to her room and posts it on her walls. Later that day Soarin come home and went to his daughter room to see wonderbolts posters ever where.

"I can see you and your mother did a pit stop after leaving" as Soarin walk around and look at the poster

"Yea we did" as Rainbow Twister ran to a poster "Look daddy" as she pointed her hoof

"It's you" as Soarin walk closer to Rainbow Twister

"Hey it is" as Soarin sat down and hug her

"Hey I'm on a poster too" as Rainbow Dash walk in

"Yea I put in next to daddy poster" as Rainbow Twister pointed

"You will be on a poster too" Soarin smiled

"As a wonderbolts" Rainbow Dash hug as well

"Not just a Wonderbolt but the captain" as Rainbow Twister looking forward to her futur

**End **

**The end of this series as come but don't worry the story continues to the captain of the Wonderbolts.**


End file.
